villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Green Meanie
The Green Meanie is the main antagonist in Season Two of the FOX television series Scream Queens, replacing the Red Devil of the series' Season One. The Green Meanie is revealed to be Dr. Cassidy Cascade. He became the murderer to get the hospital shut down because of his father's death. Wes Gardner decided to become a copy-cat Green Meanie in order to get revenge on The Chanels. Nurse Ingrid Hoffel becomes the third Green Meanie to avenge Ms. Bean's death. She is the brains of the operation and the final Green Meanie. Like the Red Devil, the Green Meanie's stunt scenes are portrayed by Riley Schmidt. Identities Cassidy Cascade Dr. Cassidy Cascade is the first Green Meanie to be revealed. He is the baby of Bill and Jane Hollis and is avenging the death of his father. Cassidy is the original Green Meanie between the three and came to the hospital to begin killing patients until it was closed down. He decides to give up his role as the Green Meanie operation after falling in love with Chanel #3 and leaves it for Ingrid, who kills him. Ingrid Hoffel Nurse Ingrid Hoffel is the second Green Meanie to be revealed. She is revealed to be the sister of Agatha Bean, the maid whom Chanel accidentally burned alive in the deep fryer. She confronts the Green Meanie, who reveals his identity as Cassidy Cascade to her. She offers a partnership with him, in which she becomes the brains of the operation and he acts as the muscle. He agrees and they kill Chanel #9 together. Later, he gives her a costume, officially making her the third Green Meanie, and the duo stroll down the halls together in costume. After becoming the Green Meanie, Ingrid claims the life of Chanel #10, strangling her until she is braindead in order to take her heart. She then murders Slade Hornborn as well. After Wes dies and Cassidy decides to leave, Ingrid becomes the sole Green Meanie and attempts to blow everyone up in the hospital, shooting Jane in the process. Denise rescues them and they hunt her down in the swamp, where she falls into quicksand and drowns. Wes Gardner When Cassidy reveals himself as the Green Meanie, he discloses to Hoffel that he didn't commit all of the murders and someone else is running around killing people. This is the person who attacked Cathy Munsch, as Cassidy witnessed this attack, making it very likely that this killer killed Denise and is in allegiance with Hester. In Rapunzel, Rapunzel, this killer is revealed to be Wes, Grace's father from Season One. His motives (like Ingrid) were to get revenge on the Chanels for ruining his family during the Red Devil murders. Jane's Brother Jane Hollis reveals that she is the orchestrator of the 1986 murder spree. She sent her psychopathic brother to the hospital to take revenge on the staff for what they did to Bill. A year after the events, Jane's Brother died in a fight, but she believes he probably deserved it. Jane Hollis Jane is revealed to be the mastermind and orchestrator behind the Green Meanie murders. She sent her brother to commit the 1986 murder spree and later trained her son, Cassidy, to commit the new series of murders. While she is the mastermind behind the operation, she is never shown to actually wear the costume herself but was presumably the Green Meanie who called Lynn Johnstone and also purchased the costumes for Cassidy and Ingrid. In the finale, she attempts to directly contribute to the murders with Ingrid, but Ingrid rejects the offer and Jane leaves the team, only for Ingrid to kill her. Relationships Allies *Hester Ulrich - Accomplice Victims Names in bold 'are deceased. *'Dr. Mike: 'Impaled in the stomach with a machete. (Jane's Brother) *'Nurse Thomas: 'Impaled in the back with a machete. (Jane's Brother) *'Catherine Hobart: 'Decapitated with a machete. (Cassidy) *'Tyler: 'Eyes and chest burned with medical lasers and throat sliced with a scalpel. (Cassidy) *'Randal: 'Sliced up with a sickle. (Cassidy) *Chamberlain Jackson: Slashed in the chest with a sickle (survived the attack). (Wes) *'Sheila: 'Decapitated with sickle. (Wes) *'Chad Radwell: '''Throat slit (off-screen). (Wes) *Libby Putney: Stabbed in the back with a machete (survived the attack). (Wes) *Denise Hemphill (brain-dead): Electrocuted with a defibrillator. (Wes) *'''Tristan St. Pierre/Chanel Pour Homme: Disemboweled off-screen. (Cassidy) *'Midge/Chanel #11: '''Stabbed in the stomach with machete. (Cassidy) *'Addison/Chanel #9: Blood drained from her body using hypodermic needles. (Cassidy and Ingrid) *'Andrea/Chanel #10: '''Strangled with corded headphones. (Ingrid) *'Slade Hornborn: 'Stabbed in the top of the head with a machete. (Ingrid) *'Chamberlain Jackson: Stabbed in the sternum with a knife. (Wes) *'Marguerite Honeywell/Chanel #7: '''Asphyxiated with a noose. (Wes) *'Dr. Scarlett Lovin: Poisoned with a coffee that was intended for Chanel. (Wes) *Daria Janssen/Chanel #8: Hit in the face with a baseball. (Ingrid) *[[Jane Hollis|'''Jane Hollis]]: 'Shot in chest with a pistol. (Ingrid) *[[Cassidy Cascade|'Cassidy Cascade]]: 'Stabbed in the sternum with a machete. (Ingrid) Equipment *'Machete: 'Uses it to kill Dr. Mike, Nurse Thomas, Cathrine Hobart, Chad Radwell, Tristan St. Pierre, Midge, stab Libby Putney (survived), Slade Hornborn and Cassidy Cascade. *'Medical Laser: 'Uses it to burn Tyler's eyes and chest. *'Scalpel: 'Uses it to slice Tyler's throat. *'Scythe: 'Uses it to slice Randal's chest, decapitate Sheila and cut Chamberlain's chest (survives). *'Defibrillator: 'Uses it to electrocute Denise. *'Hypodermic Needles: 'Uses them to prick Addison. *'Headphone Cord: 'Uses it to strangle Andrea. *'Kitchen Knife: Uses it to kill Chamberlain. *'Catch Pole Noose: '''Uses it to asphyxiate Marguerite. *'Poisoned Coffee: 'Uses it to poison Dr. Scarlett Lovin. *'Automatic Pitching Machine: 'Uses it to attack Chanel and shoot a baseball at Daria. *'Pistol: '''Uses it to shoot Jane Hollis. Gallery |-|Cassidy= CassidyKillsCatherine2x01.png|Cassidy kills Catherine Hobart. CassidyKillsTyler.png|Cassidy kills Tyler. CassidyKillsRandal.png|Cassidy kills Randal. |-|Ingrid= IngridKillsAndrea2x07.png|Ingrid kills Chanel #10. IngridInGM2x07.png |-|Wes= ThirdGreenMeanie2x02.png WesAttacks2x03.png|Wes after killing Sheila. Trivia *The Green Meanie uses the mask worn by Dr. Mike on Halloween, 1984. **The Green Meanie is also connected to the murders that took place on this night the following year. *Its nickname comes from an old legend told by kids about a monster that lived in the swamp behind the hospital. *The Green Meanie only attacks in the dead of night, during the graveyard shift at the hospital. *One major difference between the Green Meanie and the Red Devil is that the Red Devil had no specific weapon for killing, while the Green Meanie mainly uses a machete. *It is confirmed he/she isn't targeting Zayday Williams but made her witness a murder and an attempted murder. It has also been implied that they aren't targeting Hester, as he spared her, even though she witnessed them kill #5, which heavily implies that she is their accomplice. *Hester says that the Green Meanie will make the Red Devil look like a "Girl Scout," meaning that the Green Meanie is possibly more dangerous than the Red Devil. This was been partially confirmed, as the Green Meanie is more vicious in his/her actions. *There are four Green Meanies. Jane Hollis' brother was the Green Meanie in 1986 and Dr. Cassidy Cascade is the Green Meanie killing people now. However, Ingrid Hoffel joins forces with Cassidy and becomes the Green Meanie as well and Wes Gardner becomes a copycat Green Meanie, hoping that his murders will be blamed on Cassidy's killings. * Dr. Cascade and Nurse Hoffel didn't know who the 3rd Green Meanie is. *With the reveal that there are three Green Meanies, it is unknown who killed or attacked who. However, it is confirmed that the Wes attacked Cathy Munsch, as Cassidy witnessed this and Hoffel wasn't a Green Meanie yet. *Hester is presumably working with the Wes, as Cassidy seems to have been working entirely alone until Hoffel became his ally. *All the Green Meanies' motive is revenge: Cassidy against the hospital staff (they killed his father), and Hoffel and Wes against the Chanels (about her sister for Hoffel, and his daughter for Wes). *All of the current Green Meanies meet for the first time in Lovin the D. *All four Green Meanies have used a machete to kill at least one of their victims. *Unlike the Red Devils, The Green Meanie members are all deceased as Hester was the only Red Devil alive and was never an official Green Meanie. *All four Green Meanies are deceased. *It is never confirmed by either whether Wes knew that Hester was the ally helping him during the Halloween spree or if she, in turn, knew it was him, as she never states which of the Green Meanie's identities she knows. *Ingrid is responsible for the deaths of all of the other present Green Meanies, Jane Hollis (shooting her with a pistol when she tried to get Ingrid to stop her murder streak), Dr. Cassidy Cascade (throwing a machete into his chest by accident), and Wes Gardner (indirectly). Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Mute Category:Nameless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Mascots Category:Monsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Vengeful Category:Genderless Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Aliens Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Legacy Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Trickster Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Mutilators Category:Female Category:Male Category:Deceased